Somewhere Only We Know
by Spawner
Summary: "You're the damn Savior. You're someone that the whole town looks up to. Those cowards have such a blatant problem expressing their feelings towards the likes of you. But they have no problem expressing their damn feelings in regards to me, as if my wretched existence can handle their bigotry!" -Established SQ-


A/N- So I've been doing this thing where I've started to write a bunch of one-shots that just randomly enter my mind. Something happened recently in my personal life, and I was also thinking about those who show so much hatred and bigotry towards our ship. So this came from it. It might spark some personal memories, it might not. But I hope you enjoy it either way.

I don't own OUAT, or SwanQueen would be canon

I also don't own Somewhere Only We Know. Keane does. I would take a listen to this song, for it's what inspired me the whole time while writing this piece.

* * *

**Somewhere Only We Know**

It had been her favorite place to seek solace, this place she had walked to.

There was nowhere else she would rather be than this quiet sanctuary away from the world; nothing but her thoughts there to comfort her.

If she needed to release the tears building up, she could let them go without any judgment.

The latter was something she had been trying to seek refuge from.

It was so difficult to remain in the position she had been with the threat of humanity looming over her shoulder.

Her happiness had finally come, but she was unable to bask in it.

It was more than just the two of them together that ignited a secret spark to the flame of rage that surrounded her presence.

As if they needed another reason to hate her very being.

Yet, it was an unseen hatred, reserved only for her, and not the other piece of her puzzle.

She had heard the words so many times they built up a wall, and it flowed into the family life she tried to desperately to create.

"Regina?"

The voice of her humanity softly whispered in the air as she turned towards the soothing sound of her lover's voice.

"Yes, Emma?"

"I knew I would find you here."

"Please, don't use your parent's obnoxious catch phrase on me, Miss Swan. It's not wanted, nor is it granted."

"I know. I know how you feel. I guess...I just wanted to talk to you, is all."

The blonde didn't have to be directed to sit down; she took her place next to Regina, next to the woman she loved more than anything else in the world.

The woman who grounded her and gave her purpose.

"Do you know why this is my place for solace?" the brunette raised her voice slightly, staring out into the sea.

"Mm? No, why is that?"

"I wonder what is out there. I wonder what other places could possibly be on the horizon. It's comforting to know there's more out there than just this."

It was quiet for a moment, only the sounds of strong gusts of wind and waves crashing against the docks remained.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that why you won't..."

The Mayor knew where this was going. Her eyes shut tightly as she heard words spoken previously ringing in her ears as if they were being shouted loud enough to make her eardrums burst.

_Dyke._

_Disgusting freak._

_What must your son think of you now?_

_Can't have a mayor like you, you might corrupt our children just like you corrupted the Savior._

"It's not that, Emma. It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it, Regina? You know I would do anything for you. You know how I feel about you; how much I love you."

Emma's hand reached over and clasped Regina's tightly.

"You don't understand! You could _never_ understand, Emma! You're the damn Savior. You're someone that the whole town looks up to. Those cowards have such a blatant problem expressing their feelings towards the likes of you. But they have no problem expressing their damn feelings in regards to me, as if my wretched existence can handle their bigotry!"

"W-what?"

"That's right! Nearly the whole town from Mr. Booth to your idiotic parents gaze at me with such an absolute hatred ever since I've begun to show slight interest towards you. You have no idea how agonizing their words are; demolishing your very soul to the point where you would give up your own sense of elation! It didn't have much of an effect before, but when you finally find the one person that makes you have the impression of being more than just a damn character in a story book..."

Emma could see the tears forming on her lover's face, forcing her voice into heaving sobs as she wrapped a comforting arm around the woman.

"There's your answer! That's why I won't publicly acknowledge our relationship! I am not an abomination! I am just in love with someone I cherish dearly who so happens to be a woman! What is so wrong with that?! "

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing is wrong with it, Regina. Come with me, I want to show you something." Emma stood up, holding her hand out to the brunette. A wide grin on her face.

"What? Oh c'mon Miss Swan, can't you tell I'm not in the mood for your antics right now? You ruin everything, you know? I'm at peace with Henry, and you come in.."

Emma interrupted, "but now we are raising him together."

"I almost have my revenge with your worthless excuse of a mother, and you tarnish it."

"Only to save you from the depths of darkness you placed yourself in."

"I'm alone, and you make my once obscure heart soar...and now you take away my one place of solitude-"

"Just trust me this time, all right?" Emma smiled, offering her hand once more.

When Regina took it, she was slightly fearful of the unknown. But she let the blonde lead her close by to the Queen's parked Benz; the appearance of it making Regina smack her lover on the back of the head.

"What are you doing with my car, Miss Swan? Surely you know your driving skills are hardly susceptible upon practice with that thing you call a car."

"C'mon, you love my screaming yellow death trap."

"No. I don't. Now what is this all about?"

"I thought we could take a trip, just the two of us. Out of Storybrooke, into the horizon you want to see so much. You've acted so distant for days, and I didn't want it to result in the ending of our relationship."

"Emma...it would never result to that...And if we are leaving, my love, you're not driving. In the passenger seat. Now."

Grumbling softly, the blonde trekked over to the right side of the car, sitting inside with her arms crossed, but an amusing look upon her face.

"I love you, Regina. No matter what anyone may say, you matter to me. You are not a monster, your feelings for me are not going to tarnish anyone's personal life. So...let's just get away. Let's build a new haven for the two of us.

Somewhere only we know..."


End file.
